Highschool Scandal
by ryuusukeichi
Summary: "apa hanya aku yang terlihat normal di sini!", frustasi kyuhyun. Siswa SMArt HighSchool, sekolah boarding yg ternyata isinya sekumpulan murid yaoiyuri #summarygagal #bacaaja #kyuminfanfiction #kyuhyunPOV
1. Chapter 1

**Ryuu Present:**

**HighSchool Scandal !**

**Chapter 1**

**Author : ****Ryuu a.k.a Ryuusuke ichi**

**Main Cast : ****It's KyuMin Fanfiction! Slight YeWook, and other sj member**

**Star Guess: ****SNSD dan F(x)**

**Rate: T**

**Desclaimer : KyuMin? Milik gue B) *****dibacok KMS* ****oke oke, Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan begitupun sebaliknya~ all cast Sooman punya, saya hanya mengontraknya sebagai pemeran fanfict gaje ini.**

**_SUMMARY : _****_Kyuhyun baru saja diterima di SMArt HighSchool yang notabene sekolah favorit. Sekolah yang menganut sistem asrama. Baru tinggal beberapa hari, ia sudah mengetahui fakta yang membuatnya gila… Hampir semua Yeoja dan Namja disana yuri dan yaoi! _**

**WARNING : ****YaoiYuri Romance! BxB GxG! -yang gak suka yaoi dan yuri harap menjauh-**

**Ceritanya ****terinspirasi dari film _yes or no_, cuman konflik-konfliknya asli buatan saya. Gaje****? Ofc. Maklum author baru~ Tidak terima Silent Readers. Harap hargai jerih payah saya *lebay* tinggalkan review, terserah isinya mau saran atau kritik yang membangun, bahkan numpang lewat pun saya terima, but NO BASH! Sekian happy reading****J**

**Terakhir, NOT LIKE****? DON'T READ.**

* * *

**'  
**

**All Kyuhyun POV**

SMArt HighSchool, salah satu sekolah favorit di Seoul. Aku tidak berharap akan masuk ke sekolah ini. Dan aku tidak percaya ternyata aku bisa masuk ke sekolah ini! Sekolah dengan fasilitas yang luarbiasa lengkap, tempatnya yang luas, dan sekolah yang bersistem asrama.

Aku menarik koperku dengan susah payah. Yang benar saja, ini berat sekali! Memangnya apa yang dimasukkan eomma ke dalam koperku ini. Aku memang mengepak baju-bajuku sendiri, hanya saja eomma ku yang sangat sangat tidak ingin berpisah denganku, memasukkan berbagai macam benda-benda yang akupun tidak tau apa saja itu sampai koperku menggembung dan sangat berat seperti ini.

"subhanallah luas sekali!",kagum orang di sebelahku. *apaan dah thor*

Dia melihatku lalu tersenyum. "kau murid baru juga?", sapanya.

"ne. sekolahnya luas sekali,ya", basa-basi.

"iya, tidak salah kekasih ku memilih sekolah di sini", ucapnya dengan bangga. Tunggu. "kekasih?"

"iya, kekasihku sekolah disini dan aku menyusulnya", jawabnya enteng masih dengan nada bangga. Tampangnya memang ganteng, tapi masih gantengan aku. Menurutku dia lebih mendekati imut daripada ganteng. Untuk seorang dengan tampang imut seperti dia saja bisa menggaet noona-noona dan menjadikannya pacar, apalagi tampang ganteng sepertiku? *ceileh lu kyu* semangatku untuk bersekolah di sini semakin membara saja

"ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?", tanyanya sambil berjalan membawa kopernya dengan lebih susah payah ketimbang aku. Sepertinya kopernya lebih berat dari koperku.

"aku kyuhyun, cho kyuhyun "

"oh baiklah, kyuhyun. Kenalkan aku kim ryeowook. Salam kenal", ujarnya sambil membungkuk, yaampun formal sekali.

"ryeowook, kau tau asrama namjanya dimana?"

"tentu saja! Aku punya petanya. Ikuti aku", syukurlah aku bertemu dengannya. Jujur aku juga mempunyai petanya, tapi aku tidak bisa membacanya dengan benar. Kalau aku tersesat ke asrama yeoja itu tidak masalah, itu malah bagus, tapi kalau ke asrama guru?

Akupun mengekor ryeowook dari belakang.

"ah, kyu. Ngomong-ngomong kau bisa memanggilku wookie", ucapnya memecah keheningan. Nama macam apa itu? Imut sekali

"hm, ryeowook saja tidak papa?", risih rasanya memanggil seorang namja dengan panggilan seimut itu.

"baiklah~ kalau begitu 'wookie' jadi panggilan sayang yesungie saja", ujarnya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut. yesungie nama macam apa lagi itu…

"nah itu dia!", aku melihat arah yang ditunjuk ryeowook, dan waw. Ini lebih mirip hotel ketimbang asrama. Besar sekali!

"ayo kita masuk! Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu yesungie-ku!", akupun masuk ke dalam asrama. Tunggu, 'yesungie' nya ada di asrama ini?

"YA! Cungie~", ryeowook setengah berteriak melihat seseorang dengan kepala bagol yang dipanggilnya 'cungie'. Nama macam apalagi itu… apakah cungie itu orang yang sama dengan yesungie? Berarti orang ini kekasihnya ryeowook? Tunggu, tunggu. Bagaimana dengan noona-noonanya!?

"chagi~", balas 'cungie' tidak kalah nyaring, sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Ryeowook langsung berlari dan memeluk 'cungie'-nya. Yatuhan, adegan macam apa ini.

"ehm", batukku. Mereka tetap saja tidak menggubris ku dan tetap berpelukan!

"ehm ekhem ohok HOEK CUH", batukku lagi dan sekalian buang reak*apa banget* barulah mereka sadar ada anak polos yang melihat adegan india-indiaan mereka.

"ah aku sampai lupa, cungie, kenalkan ini kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kenalkan ini cungie", perkenalan macam apa ini. Apa aku harus memanggilnya cungie?!

Namja bagol itu menyenggol ryeowook pelan, "wookie, hanya kau yang boleh memanggil nama ku 'cungie' dan hanya aku yang boleh memanggilmu 'wookie'. Orang lain tetap memanggil nama kita sebagai yesung dan ryeowook". Oh jadi itu panggilan sayang? Oh God. Siapa juga yang ingin memanggilmu dengan sebutan seperti itu!

"oh baiklah, akan kuulang. Kyuhyun, kenalkan ini kekasihku, yesung. Dan cungie, kenalkan ini kyuhyun"

"kalian…pasangan kekasih?" yang benar saja!

"i..iya", jawab ryeowook sambil menunduk malu. Ekspresi macam apa itu! Ah aku sakit hati! Bagaimana dengan noona noonanya! Kupikir kekasih ryeowook seorang noona noona cantik! Dan kupikir ryeowook akan mengenalkanku dengan noona noona yang lain! Apa-apaan ini!

"salam kenal, kyuhyun. Dan untuk kalian berdua, selamat datang di SMArt Highschool", lagi lagi dia merentangkan kedua tangannya menyambut kami, si anak baru.

"kamar anak baru ada dilantai tiga dan sebagian di lantai dua. Sebagian kamar kaka kelas juga ada yang di lantai 2. Termasuk aku.", ujar yesung bak tour guide, membawa kami ke lantai dua.

"pembagian kamarnya bagaimana?",tanyaku

"bebas. Setiap orang bebas memilih kamarnya sendiri. Di lantai dua masih ada beberapa kamar kosong. Sebaiknya kalian di sana saja", ujarnya sambil menunjuk salahsatu kamar saat kami sudah sampai di lantai dua.

"kyuhyun, kau mau sekamar denganku?", ajak ryeowook

"ba-"

"hey hey! Enak saja! Wookie, kau akan sekamar denganku."

"tapi, apa boleh aku sekamar dengan seorang senior?"

"siapa bilang tidak boleh? Bukankah tadi kubilang pemilihan kamarnya bebas?"

"tapi bagaimana dengan kyuhyun?"

"kyuhyun akan sekamar dengan roommateku saja. Bagaimana,kyu? Apa kau mau?" yah mau bagaimana lagi. Aku sudah sangat lelah.

"aku oke oke saja"

Yesung pun mengepak barang-barangnya secepat kilat, sepertinya dia ingin sekali sekamar dengan ryeowook.

"baiklah,kyu. Aku akan ke kamarku. Sampai jumpa", pamit ryeowook.

Aku memasuki kamar baruku ini dan menaruh koperku sembarang. Tanpa ba-bi-bu aku langsung melompat ke kasur berukuran _kingsize_ yang empuk ini. Aku pun memejamkan mataku sejenak lalu membukanya perlahan. Kuamati kamar ini dengan seksama. Ini kamar yang luas.

Tunggu. Kenapa cover bantal yang satunya berwarna pink? Dan..lemari yang satunya juga pink. Meja belajar yang satunya juga pink. Hey! Kenapa setengah dari kamar ini berwarna pink?!

Ajaib.

Biar kujelaskan. Lemari di sini hanya ada satu,oke. Tapi ada dua pintu. Dan ajaibnya, pintu yang satu berwarna cokelat kayu pualam dan pintu yang lainnya berwarna merah jambu! Siapa orang yang ada di dunia ini yang memproduksi barang macam ini!

Aku pun langsung duduk di pinggiran kasur dan menatap isi kamar masih tidak percaya.

Lampu belajar pink, vas bunga pink, selimut pink, dan masih banyak lagi benda ajaib berwarna pink lainnya

"cklek"

Suara pintu kamar mandi membuyarkan kebingunganku.

Kulihat ada seorang berkulit putih dengan badan yang mulus hanya berbalut handuk dan rambutnya yang basah keluar dari kamar mandi. Saat dia berbalik, barulah aku bisa melihat wajahnya.

Dia melihatku..

Dan aku melihatnya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHH"

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC :D continue?or not? review neeee~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ryuu Present:**

**HighSchool Scandal !**

**Chapter 2**

**Author : ****Ryuu a.k.a Ryuusuke ichi**

**Main Cast : ****It's KyuMin Fanfiction! Slight YeWook, and other sj member**

**Star Guess: ****SNSD dan F(x)**

**Rate: T**

**Desclaimer : semuanya milik Allah swt. eaaa**

**_SUMMARY : _****_"apa hanya aku yang terlihat normal di sini?!", frustasi kyuhyun. Siswa SMArt HighSchool, sekolah boarding yg isinya sekumpulan murid yaoiyuri #summarygagal #bacaaja #kyuminfanfiction #kyuhyunPOV_**

**WARNING : ****YaoiYuri Romance! BxB GxG! -yang gak suka yaoi dan yuri harap menjauh-**

**Terakhir, ****NOT LIKE? DON'T READ!.**

_1 detik_

_2 detik_

_3 detik_

_4 detik_

_5 detik_

_"__AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"_

* * *

**Still Kyuhyun POV**

"SIAPA KAU?!", teriakku reflek saat melihatnya

"AKU YANG HARUSNYA BERTANYA, SEDANG APA KAU DI SINI?!", ah iya aku lupa. Apa mungkin dia roommatenya yesung?

"kenalkan, aku kyuhyun. Cho kyuhyun"

"aku tidak bertanya siapa namamu, babo! Yang kutanyakan sedang apa kau di sini!", ujarnya sambil mengencangkan ikatan handuknya. Yaampun, untuk apa juga aku melihatnya! Aku masih normal! Seandainya kau seorang yeoja, barulah terlihat wajar kau mengencangkannya!

"aku murid baru disini. Yesung ingin berpindah kamar. Jadilah aku disini"

"hah! Seenaknya saja bagol itu pindah kamar tanpa izin!", kukira aku saja yang berfikir kepala yesung itu bagol, ternyata tidak.

"baiklah anak baru, sudah berapa lama kau disitu?"

"beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan aku punya nama"

"ya..ya~ anak baru yang punya nama", ujarnya malas sambil memakai kaos berwarna pink. Tunggu, pink?!

"apa melihatku seperti itu hah!", bentaknya yang melihatku dibalik cermin. Sial, ketahuan mengintip itu hal terburuk yang di alami seorang namja. Tunggu, mengintip? Untuk apa aku mengintipnya? Aku tidak mengintipnya.

"tidak. Kau suka warna pink?"

"kenapa memangnya? kalau kau bermasalah dengan pink sebaiknya kau cari kamar yang lain saja", judes sekali. Aku kan hanya bertanya! Baiklah, aku tidak ingin mengajaknya berbicara lagi! lebih baik aku tidur saja. Aku pun berbaring dan mulai memejamkan mata dengan damai.

"heh!heh! siapa yang menyuruhmu tidur di situ!?", yaampun, apalagi sekarang! Tidak tahu kah dia kalau aku ini sangat kelelahan!

"memangnya kenapa?"

"aku tidak ingin nanti tidur berdua denganmu"

"lalu?"

Akan kuperjelas. Aku namja. Dia namja. Tidur berdua apa ada yang salah!? Sekali lagi, seandainya dia seorang yeoja, barulah meminta tidak tidur berdua denganku adalah hal yang wajar. lagipula aku tidak mengigau.

"pokoknya tidak mau saja"

"lalu, biasanya kau tidur dengan yesung bagaimana? Yesung tidur di lantai?", aku mulai kesal.

"iya", jawabnya enteng.

Tunggu. Tidur di lantai!? Kau serius?! Pantas saja dia semangat sekali ingin pindah kamar!

"jadi kau ingin aku tidur di lantai?"

"baguslah kalau kau cepat mengerti.", hah? kau pasti bercanda

"kenapa harus aku? Kenapa bukan kau saja?"

"kau berani membantahku?!" yatuhannn cobaan apa ini

"kenapa di sini tidak memakai ranjang bertingkat sajaa", keluhku sambil beringsut mengambil bantal dan selimut. Mengalah sajalah. Aku benar-benar ingin tidur sekarang.

"sebenarnya dulu disini ranjang bertingkat, lalu kuganti. kalau kau ingin ranjang bertingkat, ambil saja di gudang. Angkat saja kalau kau mau", yang benar saja! Mengangkat ranjang tingkat sendirian?

Tapi kalau aku tidak mengganti kasurnya, bisa saja aku tidur di lantai terus-menerus seperti yesung! Dan mungkin saja aku akan menjadi bagol seperti dia karena salah posisi tidur.

Aku segera merogoh peta sekolah di dalam ranselku. Gudang…Gudang… ya, dapat! Gudang asrama namja ada di….LANTAI 3?! Kau bercanda!

Kalau begini caranya, aku harus mengangkat ranjang tingkatnya? Menuruni anak tangga? Kau ingin membunuhku?!

"Gudangnya ada di lantai 3", keluhku.

"lalu?"

"aku tidak mungkin mengangkatnya sendirian"

"kau ingin aku membantumu?"

"baguslah kalau kau cepat mengerti"

"dasar kurang ajar. Sebenarnya aku ingin membantumu~ Tapi sekarang sudah pukul 4 sore, dan aku sedang ada jadwal taekwondo."

"bilang tidak bisa apa susahnya hah", rasanya aku ingin pindah kamar saja.

"yasudah, aku berangkat dulu", ujarnya sambil memasukkan baju taekwondonya ke dalam ransel. "bersenang-senanglah!" dan 'BAM' pintu di tutup.

Entahlah, apa aku akan betah bersekolah di sini. Dan tinggal sekamar dengannya..  
Tunggu, bagaimana kalau aku malam ini menginap di kamar ryeowook saja? hm

* * *

Aku punke kamar ryeowook yang tepat berada di sebelah kamarku. Ku ketuk dan tanpa sengaja pintu terbukadengan sendirinya. Apa tidak ada orang? Aku masuk. Kenapa gelap sekali di sini? Saat kuedarkan pandanganku aku melihat… HEI, APA-APAAN INI!

Oh God. Apa yang kulihat ini memang benaran? Apa aku tidak bermimpi? Apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan,hah! Mereka ber..berciuman!

"HEY APA KALIAN GILA!", kagetku. Tentu saja kaget!

Menyadari kehadiranku, mereka berdua melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan menghapus benang-benang saliva yang masih menempel di bibir.

"kyu, sedang apa kau di sini?", suara ryeowook.

"ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk! Itu bagian dari tata-krama sekolah!", kali ini suara yesung.

"aku sudah mengetuknya tapi pintu kalian terbuka sendiri!"

"cungie, kamu lupa mengunci pintunya?"

"ah,mian wookie. Aku benar-benar tidak sabar sampai lupa mengunci pintu", ryeowook yang mendengar itu langsung mencubit yesung sambil menundukan kepalanya. Menutupi wajah merahnya. Hey! Adegan macam apa lagi ini!

"hey hey! Bisa kalian jelaskan padaku apa yang sudah kulihat? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti!"

"bukankah kamu sudah tau kalau kami sepasang kekasih?", tutur yesung.

"Maka dari itu aku bertanya! Bukankah kalian sama-sama namja?!"

"memangnya kenapa kalau kami sama-sama namja?"

"ini…ini tidak wajar! Kau tidak seharusnya seperti itu! Kau menentang kehendak alam!", hey tidakkah mereka sadar ada banyak yeoja-yeoja cantik dan sempurna di sekolah ini?! Kenapa mereka lebih menyukai sesama lelaki!

"dia…dia benar,cungie..kita sudah salah.", ujar ryeowook. Baguslah kalau kau paham. Tapi tunggu, ryeowook menangis?

"jangan seperti itu,chagi. Bukankah kita sudah pernah membahas hal ini sebelumnya? Aku mencintaimu, dan kau mencintaiku. Cukup dengan fakta ini kurasa sudah cukup.", jawab yesung sambil mengusap bulir airmata ryeowook. Hey, dalam kasus ini, kenapa jadi aku yang terlihat salah?

"tapi… tapi tetap saja cungie. Kita sudah salah. Jujur, aku pun masih takut."

"takut akan hal apa, chagi?"

"Dulu, waktu kita masih di smp, anak-anak lain melihat kita dengan tatapan tajam. Sambil berbisik dengan teman di sebelahnya. Aku takut mata mata itu akan ada lagi. hal yang mereka lakukan itu seolah-olah melihat kita adalah hal yang menjijikan. Aku takut,cungie. Aku takut hal ini akan terjadi lagi.", tutur ryeowook sambil terisak pelan.

Yesung yang mendengar itupun langsung memeluk ryeowook, dan menenggelamkan kepala ryeowook ke pelukannya. Melihat mereka. Dan mendengar kisah mereka. Entah kenapa jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku merasa bersalah.

"maafkan aku,wookie. Maafkan aku sudah memintamu untuk mencintaiku", kenapa ini makin melankolis saja...

"ini bukan salahmu", aku yang sedari tadi diam ikut bicara.

"sekarang apa yang ingin kau katakan,hah?! Tidak cukup dengan membuat ryeowook jadi seperti ini?", kenapa sekarang jadi aku berada di pihak yang salah..

"aku minta maaf, aku minta maaf sudah ikut campur urusan kalian.", lanjutku. mendengar itu yesung memalingkan mukanya.

Tahu begini lebih baik aku tidur di lantai saja, jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot ke sini dan mengetauhi fakta aneh ini. Aku bisa gila.

"kyu. Ini bukan salahmu. Sudahlah tidak apa.", ryeowook mencoba lebih tegar. Dia menghapus air mata yang masih ada di pelupuk matanya.

"wookie chagi. Tidak peduli apa yang orang katakan tentang kita. Tidak peduli apa yang orang fikir tentang kita. Kita tetaplah kita. Kita yang menjalani ini semua. Tidak usah pedulikan orang lain.", ujar yesung sok bijak sambil mengelus pucuk kepala ryeowook. Jujur, aku tidak paham apa yang bagol itu katakan.

Ryeowook mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap manik mata yesung. Entah apa yang ada di dalam fikirannya sekarang, dia kembali menangis.

"aku mencintaimu, cungie. Saranghae"

"aku juga mencintaimu, chagi. Dan memang begitulah seharusnya."

Happy ending~ Mereka sudah baikan. Jadi, aku sudah tidak menjadi seorang tersangka-pelaku-perusak-hubungan-orang,kan?

Ah, ku rasa sebaiknya aku tidak usah menginap di sini saja. Aku tidak ingin mengetahui hubungan mereka lebih jauh lagi. Aku bisa benar-benar gila.

"ah, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, kyu. Ada perlu apa kau ke sini?"

"Aku hanya ingin bermain saja.", dustaku.

"apa kau sudah bertemu dengan sungmin?", tanya yesung. Sungmin? Oh jadi nama namja galak tadi namanya Sungmin.

"sudah"

"oh baguslah", baguslah dengkulmu! Aku tidur di lantai,kau tau!

"yasudah. Aku ingin ke kamar dulu. Sampai jumpa"

"sampai jumpa, kyu!", sapa ryeowook. Dia memang anak yang sopan.

"lain kali kalau ingin main ke sini jangan lupa ketuk pintu!", teriak yesung

"dan kau lain kali jangan lupa untuk mengunci pintu", balasku sambil menutup pintunya.

"sialan", umpat yesung.

* * *

"Selamat datang di SMArt HighSchool", aku dan murid-murid baru lainnya sedang berada di gedung aula untuk mendengarkan celotehan kepala sekolah memberikan sambutan-sambutan. Kami juga disuguhi dengan berbagai macam peraturan-peraturan sekolah yang membosankan.

"psst", cicit seseorang disebelahku.

"hm?"

"ini sungguh membosankan, kau tahu"

"yeah begitulah", kukira hanya aku saja yang merasa tertekan dengan sambutan ini.

"namamu siapa?"

"namaku cho kyuhyun. Kau?"

"perkenalkan, namaku Amber", ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Berbeda dengan ryeowook yang sangat kental dengan budaya korea, lelaki satu ini malah kental dengan budaya luar. Orang mana dia sebenarnya? Kuamati wajahnya dengan seksama. Yeah, tampaknya dia bukan asli korea. Namanya pun juga aneh.

"hey kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu ha?"

"ah tidak. Apa kau asli korea?"

"ah itu rupanya, tidak. Aku keturunan China", ah pantas saja

"_claps claps claps_", gedung aula diriuhi oleh tepuk tangan yang sangat membahana.

Perhatianku dan Amber beralih dan tertuju pada seseorang yang naik keatas panggung dengan gagahnya.

"siapa dia?", tanyaku pada Amber

"entahlah, sepertinya dia siswa teladan diantara murid baru"

"annyeonghasseyo", ucap lelaki itu dan mulai berpidato. Hah~ membuatku kantuk

"kapan acara pidato pidato ini berakhirrr", gumamku tak jelas lebih kutujukan pada diriku sendiri, namun tetap tertangkap oleh Amber.

"entahlah~ Aku ingin ke toilet sajalah. Daripada disini. Kau mau ikut?"

"ah tidak terimakasih, aku akan mendengarkan lagu saja"

"hm, oke. Bersenang-senanglah!", ucapnya lalu berdiri dan pergi ke toilet.

Tunggu.

"HAHHHH?", teriakku saat meyadari bahwa sosok Amber yang kukira namja itu ternyata memakai rok! Kuulangi, MEMAKAI ROK!

Kontan saja teriakanku yang membahana itu langsung mendapatkan seluruh perhatian kepala-kepala yang ada di aula.

"hm, maafkan aku", ucapku sambil membungkuk.

ck fakta apalagi ini arghhh

* * *

'

Kufikir aku akan mendapatkan kehidupan yang tenang setelah pidato selesai. Hhh, ini semua berkat rok Amber. Terimakasih, kau telah menambah bebanku hari ini.

"lihat, itu lelaki yang berteriak tadi hihihi", kalian fikir aku tidak mendengarnya ha? Dasar para yeoja menyebalkan. Bersyukurlah karena kalian seorang yeoja.

Bahkan suara suara gaib itupun masih saja terdengar saat aku sudah berada di kelas. Benar-benar memuakkan. Syukur aku membawa psp ku. Hah, terimakasih sobat, kau memang membantu.

"Hai", sapa seorang yeoja yang ternyata duduk disebelahku.

Aku yang masih memfokuskan diriku pada game _starcraft_ ini tidak menggubris sedikitpun yeoja yang menyapaku itu. Malas sekali.

"Annyeong~ hey", sapanya lagi sambil menepuk pundakku.

"tunggu sebentar nanti aku kal- arghhh", _Game Over_. Selamat kau berhasil merebut perhatianku kalau begitu.

"apa?", tanyaku ketus

"tak apa, aku hanya ingin menyapa orang yang duduk disebelahku"

"oh jadi kita duduk berdua?", dia mengangguk penuh energik. Membuat poni-poni kecilnya berantakan.

"perkenalkan aku yuri"

"kau yuri?!"

"ya, kenapa?"

"kau… sungguh yuri?!", dia berfikir sejenak mendengar tuduhanku itu lalu berteriak keras

"EH? Bukan bukan! Bukan yuri yang seperti itu! Namaku yuri", hahh kukira dia kawanan lainnya ryeowook-bagol

Menyadari desahan legaku, yuri kembali bertanya

"memangnya kenapa kalau aku yuri?", sungguh. Apa perlu hal ini dipertanyakan?

"kau sudah dewasa, kau seharusnya tahu kenapa"

"hahaha", dia malah tertawa mendengar jawabanku. Apa yang dia fikirkan hah

"kau itu aneh"

"apa kau bilang?"

"kau itu aneeeeh", ujarnya kali ini sambil menyentil jidatku

"aneh kenapa?"

"lihatlah sekelilingmu! Para namja sedang asyik mendekati yeoja yeoja cantik di kelas", akupun melirik keselilingku. Benar saja, namja namja disini bahkan tidak sungkan merayu yeoja yeoja yang lewat di depan kelas

"sedangkan kau? Bermain games! Dasar aneh"

"mereka yang aneh. Aku mana mau membuang-buang waktuku hanya untuk mengejar-ngejar yeoja yang mulutnya tidak bisa berhenti berceloteh. Tidak manis sama sekali"

"hey! Kau mengejekku?!"

"oooh kau merasa?"

"dasar bodoh! Aku pindah duduk saja!"

"sihlakan kalau begitu"

"k..kau bahkan tidak mencegatku? Minta maaf pun tidak?! Kau normal tidak sih.."

Normal? Aku dipertanyakan normal atau tidak oleh seorang gadis dihari pertama sekolah?! Apa aku cukup meragukan!

"memangnya mencegatmu adalah patokan normal atau tidak normalnya seseorang hah?"

"aish sudahlah", dia kembali duduk disebelahku. Hah. Dasar yeoja! Akupun kembali memainkan benda kesayanganku.

* * *

'

"kyuhyun!", seseorang melambai-lambai tak jelas di ujung koridor kepadaku. Kemudian dia berlari menghampiriku

"kau kyuhyun kan? Masih ingat aku?", dia Amber. Tentu saja aku ingat. terlebih dengan rokmu.

"iya, Amber"

"hey kau mau kemana di istirahat pertama ini?"

"entahlah, rasanya aku ingin di kelas saja bermain games"

"ck kalau begitu kau akan kehilangan kesempatan bertemu geng yeoja terpopuler di sekolah ini!"

"memangnya siapa? Kamu?"

"itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi, tapi aku akan menjadi populer dengan gayaku sendiri. tenang sajaa"

"lalu?"

"sini sini biar kutunjukkan!", dia pun menyeretku dengan sangat tidak etis ke ujung koridor dan menyuruhku untuk berjongkok di depan tanaman untuk bersembunyi.

"kau lihat yeoja yang ada disana?", akupun mengikuti arah matanya tapi ada banyak yeoja disana, aku tak tahu yang mana

"yang mana?"

"ck itu yang tinggi menjulangggg", aku mengedarkan pandanganku lagi dan mendapati orang yang dimaksud

"siapa dia?"

"namanya Choi Sooyoung, dia kapten basket tim yeoja disini, anak XI IPA 2"

"ooh", ujarku ber oh ria, tak tahu harus merespon apa

"lihat seseorang disebelah kirinya", aku mengikuti ucapan Amber dan melihat seorang yeoja yang sangat nyentrik, bandana berwarna kuning menghiasi rambutnya yang panjang sepinggang

"dia Victoria, angkatan kita. Hebat kan? Bisa berteman dengan geng yeoja popular itu!"

"hem", jawabku masih ogah-ogahan, masih bingung harus menjawab apa.

"dan disebelahnya lagi adalah seohyun, dia satu kelas dengan sooyoung. Dan, kau tahu? Dia ketua klub tari! Manis sekali", aku melihat yeoja yang ada disebelah Victoria.

Ya, dia memang cantik. Ketua klub tari? Pantas saja badannya sangat..ehm. sangat…

"WOY"

"SEKSIII SEKSI duh apasih mbeerr",

"wkwkwk sebenarnya nyawamu masih mendengarkanku atau terbang bersama seohyun?"

"…", aku baru sadar kalau tadi aku latahnya sungguh nista. Kulihat orang-orang di sekelilingku dan sungguh pemandangan yang sangat memuakkan! Lagi-lagi mereka menatapku dengan tatapan yang lebih parah dari tatapan di aula.

"eh itu kan namja yang teriak tadi di aula"

"iya iya, ganteng sih tapi aneh"

"masa dia teriak seksi di muka umum! Dasar mesum!"

Jleb.

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan image ku dimulai dari hari ini sampai tiga tahun kedepan. Padahal ini baru hari pertamaaaaaa

"sudahlah jangan dengarkan omongan mereka. dengarkan aku saja. nah,disebelah seohyun itu namanya yuri"

"yuri?"

"iya, kau kenal? kudengar dia ada di kelas yang sama denganmu"

"iya dia duduk di sebelahku lebih tepatnya"

"hah? kita harus tukar tempat duduk kyu! sungguh!"

ini yeoja kenapa aneh sekali?

pertama, dia sangat update dengan info-info yeoja terpopuler disini.  
kedua, penampilannya yang..ganteng. tapi jelas masih ganteng aku.  
ketiga, dia ingin duduk dengan yuri? sangat-sangat ingin duduk dengan yuri...hm

"kenapa kau ingin sekali duduk dengan yuri?"

"aish, aku hanya mengatakan hal ini padamu ya. tapi pastikan ini hanya menjadi rahasia diantara kita saja", hm mencurigakan..

"akan kucoba"

"kau coba? hhh"

"cepat katakan padaku?"

"jadi kemarin, sewaktu di aula. aku pernah bilang padamu kalau aku ingin ke toilet, bukan? nah, di toilet aku bertemu dengannya. dia sangat cantik menurutku dan pandanganku tak bisa lepas darinya...", aku tidak paham kemana jalan ceritanya ini...

"...dia sangat baik, dia menyapaku terlebih dahulu. lalu kami berkenalan satu sama lain. dan tidak lama setela itu dia keluar dari toilet duluan, dan kau tahu apa? sejak saat itu aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya...", amber tak henti-hentinya memasang wajah penuh senyum yang..argh entahlah apa maksudnya

"apa...kau menyukainya?", tanyaku hati-hati

"well, ya.. begitulah"

"..."

seseorang tolong bunuh aku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC~~~~~~~~~~**

**mulai autisya? wehehe**

**ini author update asap dan agak panjanggggg**

**kyumin nya masih belum banyak nongol nih ye yang sabar eappph**

**jadi ni ff castnya semua anak SM dah hahaha tunggu aja nongolnya ntar. bissa diatur~**

**jujur author juga 'rada rada' pas masukin yurinya(not yuri snsd, tapi yang ituloh yang ituh) tapi untuk memperhangat suasana~ gakpapalah~ akurapopo**

**[kyuhyun: iyekali memperhangat, bisa gila gue thorr! aku popo! (?)]**

**terimakasih gomawo tangkiyu nee buat review nya,**

**[balasan review]**

**kyuminpu:** [author] iya makasih sarannya chingu~ ini udah author rata kiriin hehehe

chap 2 kali ini author panjangin dari yang kemaren~ apa ini panjangnya pas? kurang panjang? atau kepanjangan_-_

review lagi neee

**FelfEBS92: **[sungmin] iya koktau sih? ngintip aku yaaaa /abaikan/

iyatuh enak banget perannya evil disini, syukur kemaren di delete author pas kyu _piiiiip_ waktu aku masih pake anduk /sekali lagi abaikan/

iya aku juga suka kamu kok ripiw lagi eaaa

**Guest: **[kyuhyun] iye tau gitu mending gue juga gak masuk situ! nih author emang pengen banget nyiksa saya yak. hiks.

tau nih author, gue juga geli ama cungie cungie apaan, ntar deh ya di progress~ biar tak kasih tau author~ tapi yang ini masih cungie, jadi sabar eaaaa, ripiw lagi eaaaa

**aningeko81: **[author] iya ada slight yewooknyaa, di CH2 diawal awalnya yewook nya mayan greget semoga sukaaaaa. ripiw lagi neeeee

**sissy: **[kyuhyun] di saat batinnku tersiksa kau masih bisa tertawa? /bahasa lo kyu/

**TifyTiffanyLee: **[kyuhyun] iya, disitu peran saya ceritanya kaget, jadi teriak, yah walo adegan itu take nya berulang ulang soalnya saya teriaknya merdu banget. kata author suara merdu saya itu terlalu mendalami. yahh terserah author deh, dikit dikit salah mulu saya #curhat

**sekali lagi**

**Terimakasih arigatou kamsahamnida tangkyu tangkyu yang udah review:D**

**keep review ne**

**-ryuusukeichi-**


End file.
